A manual transmission is operable by a driver and configured to transfer torque from a torque generating system (e.g., an engine) to a drivetrain. The driver selects a gear of the manual transmission and controls engagement/disengagement of a clutch of the manual transmission. When partially engaged, the clutch is able to slip and thereby does not fully engage a flywheel coupled to the torque generating system. The friction between the clutch and the flywheel during clutch slip generates heat, which could potentially damage the clutch. In particular, a large amount of heat could be generated during a heavy launch of a vehicle, during which the clutch is slipping while the torque generating system is currently generating or about to generate a large amount of torque, such as in response to a torque request. A gear position sensor can be implemented and utilized to limit torque requests in certain gears (e.g., first gear), but such gear position sensors increase system costs. A clutch position sensor could additionally or alternatively be implemented, but this also increases costs. Thus, while such manual transmission systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.